Opening One’s Heart Through Tulips
by Ruu-kun
Summary: The day of the Promenade is soon to come as well as the Valentine’s. How will Kanata ask Miyu to the prom? A Daa! Daa! Daa! one-shot!


Konnichiwa minna-san! Ruu-kun desu! ^^

This is my very first Daa! Daa! Daa! Fanfic. I know it is a VERY late Valentine present but I still hope that you would like it! It suddenly popped out of my brain and then I suddenly have the urge to write it. Daa! Daa! Daa! Is my most treasured anime so I wrote this story through them!

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine but Mika Kawamura's. I based this on the story itself. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

I also dedicate this to ChanChanandMosasi, my favorite writer here. Finally! I've made it! Thank you for your guidance! Hope you like it Ate Chette! ^^,

**Opening One's Heart Through Tulips**

_A Miyu X Kanata Fanfiction_

By: Ruu-kun

**Summary: **The day of the Promenade is soon to come as well as the Valentine's. How will Kanata ask Miyu to the prom? A Daa! Daa! Daa! one-shot!

**Opening One's Heart Through Tulips**

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT??!!" Was what the students could utter after hearing the news from their teacher Ms. Mizuno. It was the first week of February and exactly one week before the promenade as well as the Valentine's. Yes. The announcement was about the upcoming junior senior prom. In short, js prom.

It was breaktime and the gang decided to eat at the cafeteria.

"Wow, I can't believe that we're having our promenade despite the fact that the principal announced just last week that there would be no such event due to what happened last year." Miyu blurted out as she have her seat.

"Yeah, you're right. Ms. Mizuno said that it's because the teachers have a meeting about that and they have reconsidered it because they pity us and that they would make sure no unecessary commotion happen this year." Aya responded.

"What is that 'unecessary commotion' anyways?" Nozumu asked, confused. "You know, I haven't transferred here yet last year so I wasn't able to cope up you know."

(a/n: Let's just say that Nozumu-kun only transferred in their junior year.)

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, it's like this. It started on the day of the prom. At first, the party went well but as soon as the party goes on, there came a blackout. Of course, everbody went panicked. Though the blackout only lasted for a minute I guess. But everything changed after that. Somebody went missing after the lights went on. However, it is said that the person only went home after feeling sick because he showed up in school the next day. But of course, they searched for him also that night. " Nanami finishes as the food they have ordered arrived.

"I see. So that's the reason the teachers went cautious." Nozumu replied while rubbing his chin like a detective. Soon, they have finished their lunch and school was over. As usual, Miyu and Kanata walked home together to the Saionji Temple.

_While walking home..._

"I'm really happy that the prom won't be put on ice. Aren't you, Kanata?" Miyu asked while looking at him.

"Of course I'm glad. It's a one in a lifetime experience you know? Besides, nobody wouldn't be happy about that." Kanata replied in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh.. so.." Miyu stopped walking and looked at him straight in his face that made Kanata startled and stopped walking as well.

"So what?" Kanata asked, getting irritated by Miyu's stare.

"So.. I. Want. To. Ask. Who's. This. Girl. You're. Going. To. Invite. In. The. Prom." Miyu said slowly so Kanata would hear it clearly and so that he won't be able to have an excuse that he didn't hear her. Well, as for Kanata.. he seemed to be as if that he was just asked with the hardest question in the whole world that even Einstein or Newton or even Galileo could answer.

'_Oh, crap! I left my guard down. I didn't expect her to ask me this_.' Kanata thought nervously. "H-huh? Invite? Girl? To the prom? W-well.. I haven't c-consider that yet. Besides, there's still one week left before the day. S-so, I have lots of time to think about it." Kanata laughed fakely while looking away. '_But, I want it to be you, Miyu._' He said to himself.

"That's great." Miyu suddenly exclaimed.

Kanata blinked and he was astound at what she said and turn his gaze back at her. "Pardon? Did I heard it right? You said, '_That's great_?' " Miyu then noticed Kanata's surprised action and when she looked up at him, she saw his amber eyes showing confusion yet it shows some feelings of _**excitement**__._

After a long silence, Miyu realized what she had said and thought, '_Yada. What have I done? I slipped my tongue!!_'

"Uhm.. I said so b-because I.. I.. I.. Yeah! It's because neither I doesn't have a partner yet so, what I'm saying is that.. is that.. I'm happy coz we're the same! Ahahaha... That's all! Really! Don't mistake me for something.." she reasoned. Then she added, "I-it's not what you think Kanata." Miyu said as she turned back at him.

"Oh.. souka (I see)." Kanata replied coldly. '_Just when I thought that you're happy coz you want me to be your partner.._' He thought sadly. He then walked away without looking back at her. It took a while before Miyu realized that Kanata isn't beside her anymore.

"K-Kanata?" Miyu was searching for him looking in different directions. Then she saw that he's already VERY far from her. "H-hey! Wait for me! Mou!" Miyu shouted as soon as she observed that Kanata was already out of her sight. '_What's with him? Why the sudden change of mood?_' Miyu thought then she ran to catch up with him.

In the Saionji household, everyone was quiet during dinner that made Wannya and Ruu wonder. Soon, Wannya concluded that it was just their usual fight and that they would reconcile soon so, he let it be.

_After a few days.._

Miyu was looking out at the window. She was in deep thoughts. Then suddenly, her two bestfriends, Nanami and Aya, showed up.

"What's wrong Miyu? Is something bothering you?" Nanami asked her with concern.

"Is it about the incoming prom?" Aya followed.

"Hmm.. I don't know. I just felt that something seems to be provoking deep inside me." Miyu replied, still looking out at the window.

"By the way, do you already have a partner? Mine's Heiji. You know, my seatmate. He said that he doesn't have a partner yet and because I still don't have one, I agreed to be his partner. Fast, huh?" Nanami exclaimed.

"Mine's Santa. Same reason as you. We both don't have partners so we decided to be together. By the ways, you're a good match with Heiji you know? And he's one of the MVP players here in school. You're a very lucky girl Nanami!" Aya started hopping with joy.

"Thanks. How about you Miyu? Do you already have one?" Nanami turned to Miyu.

"No." was all Miyu could answer.

"EHHHHHHH!!" Both of her friends exclaimed. They were shocked at her answer. Very shocked. They didn't thought that their bestfriend Miyu doesn't have one yet. Come to think of it, many boys were drooling over her. '_So why? Why doesn't she have one yet?_' They both thought.

"No way!" Nanami said in a I-can't-believe-it tone.

"Yes way." Miyu replied. "You're joking right? How could that be? There should have been at least TEN to ask you." Nanami pouted.

"Ten? Wow, that's impossible. Yes there are some but I dumped them all. Every one of them has a girl that fits them better." Miyu explained herself.

"Mou, I can't believe you Miyu. You dumped them all?! You could have at least chosen one. It's also for your sake." Aya said, a little disappointed that her bestfriend haven't got a partner yet.

"I agree with her Miyu. Why? Are you waiting for a certain someone to ask you? Ohhh.... maybe you're waiting for-" Nanami was cut by someone. It was Aya.

"-Kanata!" Aya finished. Miyu blinked then shades of pink can be pinpoint from her cheeks.

"Ohohohoho.. She's blushing! Meaning, IT'S TRUE!" the two united.

"Matte! That's not true! Of course I'm not waiting for him! Besides, there's TOO MANY girls that he could choose. There's Chris-chan, his fans club, etc. Way too many girls. Why would he choose me among them? You're kidding me! Now, stop teasing me you two." Miyu pleaded her two rejoicing friends.

"Eh.. Is that so? Okay. Okay. We can't resist you after all. We're sorry.I guess we should leave that for now. School's over and we have to go home. It's getting late already." Nanami hugged Miyu trying to help her friend forget about their conversation.

"Yeah. I agree with her. Miyu, you should cheer up. C'mon. Let's go home now." Aya said, while joining them.

"You're right guys. Thank you, Nanami-chan, Aya-chan." Miyu was very happy that she had great friends. No, correct that, it's BESTFRIENDS.

With that, the three went out of the room and straight to their locker rooms. Just when Miyu was about to open her locker, something caught her attention. It feels like someone opened her locker and steal something or, PUT something. Miyu then slowly opened it afraid that it might be a rat or worse, a cockroach. Then, she saw it. The thing that wasn't in her locker this morning. It was long, and it has a head which is color pink, a seems to be hand which is a leaf, and a paper tied in the body...

"Eh? A- a tulip?" Miyu asked herself while dragging out the flower. Her two friends heard her and went closer to her.

"What's the problem Miyu? Why are you holding a tulip? Where did you get that?" One of them asked her.

"I don't know. When I opened my locker, I saw it inside. Wait, there's a letter 'I' on the paper." Miyu said flipping the folded paper.

"Letter 'I'? Maybe it's the initial of the sender?" One of them suggested.

"Maybe, so that means... it's not Kanata because his full name is Kanata Saionji. In which there's no letter 'I' initial on it. Too bad.." The other one replied.

Miyu blinked and said, "You're still thinking of K-Kanata? Why do you two always tease me on him?"

"Gomen, Miyu. It's just that you two look good together. That's why. We're really sorry." Nanami apologized.

"Mou, it's okay. I can't believe that somebody's thinking that me and Kanata look good together. That pathetic, pervert, boring, caring, good-looking guy..." Miyu said, slowly lowering her voice so her two friends won't hear her. Too bad, they heard her VERY clearly. But the two decided to leave it be so Miyu won't get mad at them.

"So, what are you gonna do with the tulip Miyu? I mean, it's not your birthday nor it's Valentines. There's no special occation today. It is February 12. And the prom's still two days away." Nanami asked Miyu wanting to know what she would do with the Tulip.

"You're right. I guess I'll just bring it home then." Miyu said, while twisting the stem of the flower.

"Okay. So, just tell us if you have any news about the SENDER okay?" Aya said while her eyes is sparkling with excitement . Miyu nodded and bid goodbye to her two bestfriends.

While Miyu was on her way home, she remembered that Kanata went home early today without giving her any particular reason. '_I wonder why he seems to be busy about something.. And what may 'it' be?_' Miyu asked herself. Busy on her thoughts, Miyu didn't realize that she would bump on someone in a matter of seconds. 3, 2, 1,

"Ouch!" Miyu said as her but landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't notice you. I was busy looking for someone-" the guy was interrupted when he saw Miyu's face.

"Iye, it's alright. It's also my mistake. I wasn't looking on where I'm going. Sorry." Miyu said as she looked up to see who the person was. The guy lended her his hand and helped her to stand up. '_Who's this guy? I haven't seen him before._' Miyu thought to herself.

"Arigatou." Miyu said while wiping her skirt.

"By any chance, are you Miss Miyu Kouzuki?" the guy asked her while looking at the picture in his hand.

"Y-yes. How may I help you mister?"

"Oh. It's this. Somebody asked me to give you this." The guy replied while handing her a tulip. Yes! A tulip! She received another tulip!

"Eh? A-arigatou. May I ask who gave this to you-" Miyu was cut off when the guy in front of her disappeared.

"W-where did he go? Mou, I wasn't able to know who gave this." Miyu sighed and then she noticed that there's another paper tied on the stem of the flower. She opened it and there again inside was a letter. But this time, it was letter 'L'. '_If Nanami and Aya-chan's deduction was right, then is this another initial of the sender?_' Miyu thought again, puzzled.

"Letter I and L. Hmm.. who might it be? I don't remeber anyone from our school having this initials. Maybe it was from other school? Nah, can't be, there's no way a student from another school would know me." Miyu said trying to solve the case. (Heehee...;D Trying to be Sherlock huh?) After a few minutes of pondering, Miyu gave up and decided to go home.

'_Oh no! It's already 5 o'clock! Gotta get home or else I won't finish our homework!_'

_At the Saionji household.._

"Tadaima!" Miyu shouted as she arrived home while removing her shoe and putting it beside the other shoes.

"Okairi-nasai, Miyu-san" Wannya greeted her. "Where might you been? Kanata-san was home a long while ago."

"U-uhm, just went out with Nanami-chan and Aya-chan."

"Eh. That's wonderful. Having good times together."

"Y-yeah."

"Neh, Miyu-san.."

"Nani, Wannya?"

"What are those you're holding? I haven't seen that kind of flower before." Wannya said, pointing on the tulips Miyu was holding.

"They're called Tulips. They're cute aren't they?" Miyu replied, staring at the flowers.

"Yeah. Could I ask where did you get that?"

Couldn't find any excuse, Miyu just said, "I.. I.. I just saw them while walking home and then since nobody seems to own it, I just brought it home."

"Ohh.. Then, can I display it at our flower vase? It looks perfect on it." Wannya said, his eyes were shining.

"No! Definitely not! I'm sorry Wannya but I can't let you display it. Gomen!" With that, Miyu rushed towards her room leaving poor Wannya stunned and alone in the corridors..

"Hen na ko. (Weird)"

"Who?"

Wannya turned around to see who it was. "Oh, Kanata-san. I'm talking about Miyu-san."

"Huh? What made her look weird?"

"It's because when she came home, she were holding about hmm.. eight flowers which she told me were called tulips. So I ask her if I can display it on our flower vase then she shouted a 'No' then rushed towards her room. Even though I wanted to show it to Ruu-chama.." Wannya said disappointedly.

"Just let her be. Maybe it came from a guy that's why she doesn't want to show it to anyone."

"Eh? But she said, she just saw it on her way home. Come to think of it, there was a paper tied on each one of them."

"See, I'm right. Maybe she's already daydreaming on her room now." Kanata finished while smirking. "I'll just be with Ruu, okay?" Kanata walked away with a strange smile painted on his face.

"H-hai." '_Now even Kanata-san was weird. Suddenly smiling like that. What might have happen to the two of them?_' Wannya wondered while scratching his head.

Miyu was now sitting on the chair beside her table. She placed the tulips on her table and stared at them. She is now thinking very deeply. It all occured after the man she has bumped with disappeared. She was continiung walking home when the same thing occured. But this time, she didn't hit a man. Instead, the man gave her the tulip immediately then ran away without giving any word. It repeated until she has received a total of eight tulips. The last one was given to her just below the noble steps of the Saionji Temple. She decided to open the papers when she arrived home to avoid spoiling the hidden meaning beneath, given by her mysterious sender.

"Now, it's time to open these." Miyu murmured to herself, determined to know what's written inside. She slowly opened them one by one. While opening the last paper, her hands were shaking already. Then, she can't help herself but voice out the words, "EHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" in a tone which everyone in the house could hear.

Kanata, hearing her shout, got worried immediately so he dashed all the way to her room to know what's happening. "Daijoubu, Miyu?" he exclaimed, panting. He opened her door so quickly that made Miyu jump from surprise. "What happened?" he continued.

"I.. I... It's because of these flowers."

"What? Did those flowers talk suddenly that shocked you that made you shout that loud?" he said, while thinking, '_What a fool I am for rushing towards her just to receive a reason that she shouted because of the flowers?!_'

"I can't help it! When I read the message it shocked me! Mou, Kanata, you don't have to be rude."

"Whatever." Kanata just blurted out walking out of the room, smirking, AGAIN. Kanata met the panicking Wannya holding Ruu on his arms at the corridors.

Wannya asked, "What happened to Miyu-san? Is she hurt?"

"No. you don't have to be worried. She's just hallucinating. Let her be. She'll calm herself later on." Kanata said, leaving the two aliens on the corridors. He is now GRINING.

"I hope Miyu-san's alright."

"Mam-ma!"

"Yosh, yosh, Ruu-chama. It will be alright as what Kanata-san said earlier." Wannya said, patting little Ruu's head. Ruu nodded then they head towards the living room.

_(Back to Miyu)_

"I can't believe this. I'm going to tell this to Aya-chan and Nanami-chan tomorrow."

While Miyu was busy with her thoughts, Kanata suddenly went in her room again.

"What do you need now? Are you going to tease me again?" Miyu said in a don't-you-dare-or-else tone.

"I need to talk with you about something."

_The next day..._

It was lunch time and as promised, Miyu talked to Aya and Nanami on what happened on her way home yesterday. She also told them what's inside on each paper. As soon as the two heard the news, they said,

"Wow! That's really a romantic way of confessing Miyu-chan!" The two had united once again. Miyu explained to them that the message was actually I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U and not the initials of the sender. Each letter was written on each paper that was tied on each flower making the tulips a total of eight.

"But I still don't know who the sender was."

"No Miyu-chan, it should be.. SECRET ADMIRER. Kyaa!" Nanami said, while dancing like a princess. She was only stopped when Aya talked,

"Neh, Miyu-chan, I don't want to be rude to you but I want to ask if you have a partner already coz the prom's tomorrow you know." Aya said, out of the blue.

"To tell you the truth, I do have one. It only happened last night."

"EHH! Who's this lucky guy? Neh? Neh? Could you tell us please?" the two asked.

"Calm down, you two. I'll tell the whole story to you." Then, Miyu started to tell them what happened last night.

_Flashback..._

While Miyu was busy with her thoughts, Kanata suddenly went in her room again.

"What do you need now? Are you going to tease me again?" Miyu said in a don't-you-dare-or-else tone.

"I need to talk with you about something."

"What?" Miyu replied in a boring tone this time.

"I just wanted to give you this." Kanata said, handing her something white and fluffy.

"What's this?"

"It's a ribbon as you can see."

"I know, baka. What do you want me to do with this?"

"My father gave that to me the last time when he went home."

"So?"

"Let me finish before you talk." Kanata said in a serious tone.

"H-hai." '_Whoa, he looks so serious. Better listen or else.._' Miyu thought nervously.

"As what I've said, Oyaji gave this to me before he went for another travel. He said that this is what he gave to my mother when he asked her to be his partner for their prom." He is now blushing. This statement also made Miyu blush. Then he continued, "..so, I was thinking of giving this to you the same way Oyaji did."

"Eh? But this must be very precious to Hosho-san."

"He said that he would be much happy if it'll be in your hands. Though I can't understand why."

"Eh.. I see. Say thank you for me."

"No problem."

"It's really pretty, Kanata."

"Indeed, that's true. Ah, please wear that on the prom. Anyway you want it would be fine."

"Really? Oh that's great! Thanks."

"So.." Kanata seems to be having a hard time finishing his sentence.

"Nani?"

".... I-I'm your escort now. Aren't I?" he said, looking away from her to hide his red-burning face. Miyu blinked.

Silence.....

"C-could you say that again?" her heart was beating very very fast now. She could feel that it could burst any time soon. Her face is also blushing furiously already.

"Baka, I'm asking if your my muse now." He said, facing her this time. That just let Miyu saw his face.. and so he did. They were staring at each other now. Emerald met Amber eyes. (Heehee. I bet that scene is cute. D)

"I.. I.. I.. I guess so." Miyu was finally able to utter after a long deafening silence.

That made Kanata breathe lightly again.

"That's great. I thought you already have one." He is now smiling at her.

"Nope. I don't. What about you?"

"No choice. That's all."

"What? Is that the reason why you ask me?" Miyu felt a little hurt that time.

"It's not that! You don't have one too, right? So that's even for us."

"You're right there but still-"

"We're partners now and that's close."

_End of flashback..._

"That's another wow for Saionji-kun. I can't believe that he can be like that sometimes. You know, being sweet." Nanami blurted out.

"What part of him is sweet? He even said that it's only because he has no choice." Miyu fight back.

"Maybe Saionji-kun is just having a hard time telling his feelings. And think of it Miyu, he gathered his guts to tell it to you. I think that's hard for him to do." Aya protested.

"I agree with her. You should be happy because he chose you instead of the many girls you talked about yesterday." Nanami said.

"I guess you're right guys. I should say sorry to him later."

"Now, enough of this talks or we'll be late for our next class." Nanami said, while dragging her two friends to their classroom.

That night, Miyu wasn't able to sleep remembering her secret admirer. The reason was because that afternoon, she has received a note from him that says, '_I will be seeing you tomorrow at our prom. I'll be expecting to have your reply by then._' Under the message was a picture of a tulip. This assured her that it is _him._ Her secret admirer. '_It seems that I would be able to meet him tomorrow at last._' Whoa, just thinking about that made her nervous. After a long hours of thinking, finally, she was able to make her eyes shut and go to sleep.

_On the prom day... (February 14)_

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and everybody is busy preparing. Miyu has been waiting for this moment of her life. Ever since her mother, Miki Kouzuki, told her about the experience that she have when she was also in middle school. Miyu become excited and have dreamt ever since that day and she hoped that it would leave a great impact on her memory. She is very happy just in the fact that her very first partner was Kanata, the man that she loved the most. But despite that truth, something is still bothering her. There is still someone who is waiting for her answer, her SECRET ADMIRER. But tonight, it will all be answered.

As soon as Kanata got dressed, he went to Miyu's room to inform her. "Miyu, can I come in?" Kanata said while waiting outside Miyu's room.

"No, I'm not yet done preparing." Miyu said on the other side of the door.

"Then, I'll come to the school gym first to do some preparations."

"Eh? What about me? We're suppose to go there together right?"

"Gomen. Then, I'll be back as soon as possible 'kay?"

"That's impossible Kanata. The school's too far away. You'll just exhaust yourself before it get started. Don't worry about me anymore. I'll be okay. I'll just ask Wannya to transform to Mitarashi-san and bring me there."

(a/n : If you guys don't remember just in case, Mitarashi-san was a blonde man that is Wannya's transformation in which Mikan fell in love with on episode 16.)

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Hai. Thanks."

"I'll just see you there then." Kanata said, and started to walk out of the corridors.

After a few minutes, Miyu was also ready and she asked Wannya to bring her to their school gym. Of course, Ruu was with them. As soon as they arrived in the gym, Miyu bid farewell to Wannya and Ruu and she thanked them too. On the doorstep of the gym, there was a man who looks like a butler who checks the attendance of the students. When Miyu was done signing her attendance and was about to go inside, the butler stopped her. He opened the drawer of the table beside him and pulled out something.

"Kouzuki Miyu, these were for you. Someone asked me to give this to you." The butler said, giving her three flowers which is specifically tulips.

Miyu can't utter any words just by seeing the three flowers in the man's palm. At last, she was able to say, "T-thank you. Who ask you to give this?" asked Miyu, as she received the flowers.

"I'm very sorry to say ma'am but he insist on telling it to you. Instead, he said that you'll know him later as soon as you saw him inside."

"But how would be I able to know him? I don't even know him."

"He gave you a hint ma'am. He said that those flowers would be able to tell you."

"How's that possible?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but that's all he said to me."

"O-okay. Thank you again." With that, Miyu left the man and went inside. She then remebered that she was suppose to meet with Kanata here. But where is he? She hasn't seen him yet. '_Where the heck is Kanata?_' she said to herself while searching for him inside the gym. There was already many students so she find it harder to find him.

As she tighten her grip on the flowers, she noticed something familiar on them. There were papers tied on each one of them, again. She opened them and saw three letters specifically, M-I-Y. '_Miy? What's this suppose to mean? There's no such word as Miy? Wait Miyu. Calm down. Think! Think! Matte, Miy... Miy..u...MIYU? Could there be another flower? But that butler only gave me three. Remember what the butler said to you earlier Miyu. He said that these flowers would be able to tell me who he is. Ah! Maybe, maybe.._'

Looks like Miyu has already found out on how to find her secret admirer. She then again began her search. '_Not him, no, not him too. Gosh. Where is he?_' she thought, while looking on the outfit of each boy she sees. It has been almost five minutes but she hadn't found him yet. As she stopped for a little rest, she spotted a man, a gorgeous man just by looking at his back. Then, he faced her. Her heart start beating very fast. Her cheeks were also becoming redder than ever. '_At last Miyu, at last. You found him at last! I think this was called, 'hitting two birds with one stone.' _' she thought to herself while panting.

"Miyu." The man in front of her said. Just hearing his voice saying her name, it made Miyu's day complete. This man is wearing a black coat and a white tie together with a black vest which has white linings. His polo shirt was sky blue(the type that wasn't too catchy in the eyes). His pants were pure black while his shoes were pure white with square-shaped buttons were also white which made his whole outfit extravagant. Then, she saw it, the flower she's been searching for the whole time. Right there, pinned in the man's coat.

"So.. it was you after all." Miyu said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes. It was me. What do you think? Did I surprise you?" the man said while giving her his warmest smile that only Miyu could receive.

"I.. I can't believe this. Yes, it did surprise me, but what surprises me most is that the fact that it was YOU. I hadn't imagine that you would be this romantic."

"Haha, I thought so, too."

"How were you able to ask all those men to give me the tulips?"

"That's a secret you shouldn't know."

"Mou, can't you just spill it out?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I give up."

"Good."

"Neh, could I get that tulip?"

"Sure." The man said while unpinning the tulip in his coat. He handed it to Miyu and she opened the last letter.

"I thought so. The last letter was 'U'. This will complete your message. "

"I'm happy for you. And now that you're here, I would like to ask if I could get my answer."

"What answer?" Miyu asked, forgetting the note that he sent to her.

"Mou, I think you're getting forgetful."

"Take that back."

"No."

"I said take that back." Miyu said, seriously

"There's no need to take it back. Just listen to me and you'll definitely remember it."

"Okay, say it." Miyu said, challenging the man.

Silence...

"Getting out of words now, aren't you?"

No answer.

"Hey, did you also lost your voice suddenly?"

No answer.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry for not remeberin-"

"I love you, Miyu." The man said with his very sweet voice. Miyu became silent but she wasn't shocked at all. She just let tears flow down her cheek. "Happy Valentines." He added.

She's very happy that she can't say any words. Then finally, she was able to reply him, "I love you too, Kanata. And Happy Valentines to you, too." She said with her whole heart.

"Yare, yare. I made you cry again? Please don't be like that, the program hasn't even started yet." Miyu nodded and wiped her tears. Then, she put back the flower in his coat.

"Thank you, Kanata. Wait, I just discovered now that you gave me a total of twelve tulips isn't it? Wow, that's a dozen."

"Yeah, you're right. I thought you wouldn't be able to notice that."

"Baka. Now I could let Wannya display it. Right?" Miyu said, then later on, she giggled a bit.

Kanata joined her and said, "Yeah. That only shows that everytime we see that, we'll remember this day." Then, he hugged her and Miyu did the same.

"Yeah." Miyu agreed with him.

"By the way, you really look good on that outfit. I really love it. And the way you used the ribbon, it made you the most gorgeous girl here now. Wait, let me correct that, from the very start, you're the most stunning girl ever! You are really fitted to have that ribbon. I'm sure my mother and father are very happy now." Kanata said, with passion in his eyes. He is blushing while saying these words too.

"Y-yeah, maybe. You look handsome too on your attire."

To describe Miyu's outfit, she is wearing a cocktail dress that lenghts up to her knee. It was a tube dress which is whole white from up to down. The waist was designed with a black fabric belt. The linings were decorated with chiffon that made her look like an angel fallen from the sky. Her shoes were silver that matched perfectly to her outfit. The ribbon, which Kanata gave her, she used it as a necklace. Well, not really the literal necklace. She put a lock on each end of the ribbon so she could tie it on her neck. (Maybe close to the necklace she wears in episode 51 when Mikan pulled the two of them on a wedding convention.) Her hair was in two pigtails. Her ponytail has a two round white fluffy balls on each.

And as the night deepens, the two teenagers enjoys it more and more. Just being with each other's company made them happy. They were dancing the whole night. They felt like they were the only person in that place. Looking at each other with full of love and passion. The night did not end until they become a couple.

The next day on school, rumors spread as fast as a cheetah. Their friends were very happy for the two of them. They know from the start that the two has taken a liking to each other. They have also secretly watched and videotaped the whole scene yesterday. They were finally an official couple! Even Chris-chan accepted the fact and just convinced herself that she really has no chance at Kanata at all.

As for the two couple, they were able to tell their parents about it. Opposite of what they had expected, their parents were really happy about it and Yuu and Miki was so happy that they even want to announce it to the whole world. The two has finally able to calm them down and stop them. And now, their life was back to normal. Just the fact that they were a couple now changes it.

_**~`THE END`~**_

_(Authors note:)_

How's it minna? Do you like my very first fanfic? I do hope so.

I will also be hoping to receive a review from you! R+R Please!

Any kind of review would be fine. I would gladly accept and appreciate it!

Arigatou minna! ^^

P.S.

I need your help minna. I would like to survey on what you want.

The question is, 'Which do you prefer? Having a spoiler or not?'

Please reply to this question.. I really need your help in making my upcoming stories better.

Don't hesitate to give suggestions if you want to. ^^

Also, please tune in for my next Daa! Daa! Daa! Fanfic entitled, _A Harmonious Pair of a Heel and a Toe. _

It was my own story but I still disclaim that the characters are not mine. Only the story itself is mine. ^^

**Summary:** Miyu and Kanata were chosen to be partners in a ballroom dance on the school foundation festival. Afterwards, a paramour agency has chosen them to be one of their so called 'Leads to a Pairing' group. Will they develop feelings for each other during their days with the other paramours? Read to find out!


End file.
